1. Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to merchandise hang tags. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to systems and methods for attaching and reinforcing merchandise hang tags.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to employ radio frequency identification (“RFID”) technology in an area (for example within a store or other retail environment) for various purposes. In one example, an RFID reader is associated with a point-of-sale location or check-out counter of a store and detects a tag associated with an item being purchased to register the price of the item. In another example, an RFID-readable tag or transponder is attached to each piece of merchandise in a store or storage area. The tags are scanned using an RFID reader to keep proper count of the product inventory. In yet another example, RFID technology is used as a security measure. In a typical RFID-based security system for a store, one or more RFID readers are installed adjacent to an exit, while guard tags are associated with (often by means of a hang tag or label) individual items sold in the store. When a customer purchases an item, the cashier will either remove or otherwise deactivate the guard tag associated therewith. If the guard tag has not been removed or deactivated (for example if a customer attempts to remove the item from the store without paying for it), the RFID reader or readers in the read field will sense the guard tag as the customer is exiting the store. Upon sensing the guard tag, the read field causes an alarm or other alert to trigger, thereby alerting store personnel to possible theft of the item.